Зеркальный космический дозор Эпизод 1
by susanivanova12
Summary: Каждый год в этот день на Энтерпрайзе что-то случается


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: pg 13

**Пейринг**: Кирк, прочие и много зеркальных Кирков

**Жанр**: АУ, юмор, юст, романтика, оос

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Саммари**: Каждый год в этот день на Энтерпрайзе что-то случается

**Статус**: закончен

**Зеркальный космический дозор. Эпизод 1 **

Компьютер издал мелодичный перезвон, хотя для такого события больше подходил бы звон траурных колоколов.

На корабле наступил новый день.

Капитан Кирк, команда, пребывавшая на мостике, и даже сам корабль содрогнулись в предчувствии чего-то очень нехорошего. Каждый год творилось черте что, независимо от того места, где на тот момента находился Энтерпрайз – около Земли, в глубоком космосе, около очередной Звездной Базы или на территории ромуланцев.

Кирк нервно поерзал в кресле и сглотнул, прислушиваясь к малейшим звукам на корабле, Ухура оглянулась, Чехов и Сулу переглянулись – оба испуганные, растерянные и не ожидающие ничего хорошего, и только Спок как истинный вулканец продолжал работать как ни в чем не бывало, будто бы этот день его совершенно не касался.

- В позапрошлый год были единороги и радужные пони, - пробормотал Кирк. – Две недели в доках после одного лишь дня, чтобы выветрить удушливый запах фиалок…

- И гибрид осла с верблюдом, - напомнил со своего места Спок.

- Это был Конек-Горбунок, - встрял Чехов.

- И птица с огненным оперением, - повернулся к нему Сулу.

- Жар-птица, - ответил Чехов.

- Один постоянно гонялся за второй, а эта пернатая канарейка чуть не спалила третью палубу, - заметил Кирк. – Я думал, что в этот день принято появляться ведьмам, русалкам и киморам.

- Кикиморам, - поправил Спок. – Думаю, кикиморы, русалки и птицы тоже имеют непосредственное отношение к данному дню.

Кирк поежился. Знай он, что проклятье этого дня застанет его драгоценную Энтерпрайз даже в глубоком космосе, он бы каждый год загонял ее в доки, но именно в этот день и в эту ночь находилось совершенно неотложное дело, которое требовало варпа-3, миссии на богами забытую планету за каким-то неизвестным чертом.

- А в прошлом году были нимфы, сатиры, кентавры и мелкие божества, - Кирк потер вспотевший лоб. – Через неделю от токсикоза тошнило половину корабля, включая мужчин.

Ухура томно вздохнула, ненадолго позволив себе окунуться в воспоминания о прошлогодней встрече с одним из сатиров. Она, конечно, тоже забеременела, ей пришлось навестить доктора Маккоя, чтобы принять лекарства от незапланированной и, к счастью, оказавшейся ложной беременности, но сам процесс ухаживания, процесс флирта и процесс непосредственно акта любви доставили лейтенанту так много удовольствия, что она готова была бы повторять такой день хотя бы раз в неделю.

Чехов, которого в прошлом году заманила в свои любовные сети одна из речных нимф, ожидавшая его в ванной комнате, тоже погрузился в сладкие воспоминания. Как оказалось, даже речной нимфе не были настолько нужны непосредственно водные резервуары, нимфа обошлась ионным душем, соблазнила навигатора прямо внутри кабинки, после чего принялась соблазнять его вне ванной комнаты, на кровати, в офицерской столовой под столом и даже в лифте.

Старшина Рэнд, вспомнив приставания белого крупного лебедя, испуганно вздрогнула и поспешила подойти к креслу капитана поближе, ища защиты. Чем или кем бы ни была та странная птица, ее половой орган был вполне человеческим.

От ежегодного нашествия чертовщины не спасали никакие щиты – капитан и экипаж с минуты на минуту ожидали пришествия призраков, безобразных ведьм или Всадника без головы – это вполне было вероятно, если дух праздника считывал чьи-то эмоции и подсовывал на Энтерпрайз всякую нечисть.

Как удалось выяснить, позапрошлый год объединил мечты Сулу и Ухуры, прошлый – Чехова и Скотти, а этот, по логике вещей, должен был стать головной болью для… а для кого?

- Гамма-смена подошла к концу, - Кирк поднялся с кресла, оглянувшись – на мостике не было ни привидений, ни вампиров, ни ведьм с бородавками на носу. – Всем спокойной ночи.

Мостик постепенно заполнялся прибывшими людьми, готовыми нести вахту в смену-альфа, смена-гамма разбредалась по каютам, Кирк и Спок остановились каждый у своей каюты и одновременно посмотрели друг на друга.

- Мистер Спок, а чего хотелось бы Вам? – вдруг спросил Кирк.

- Меня вполне устраивает то, что есть, капитан, - Спок чуть приподнял бровь.

- Вообще, меня тоже, но я не против чего-то новенького, - Кирк улыбнулся. – Знаете, такого, чтобы немного взбодрило нас.

- Чего именно, капитан? – уточнил Спок.

- Не знаю, - пожал плечами Кирк. – Лишь бы Вам было хорошо, - он набрал код на двери и скрылся в своей каюте.

- Спасибо за заботу, капитан, - Спок приподнял и вторую бровь, уединившись в своей каюте.

- Ужасный цвет, - недовольно протянул знакомый голос. В голосе явственно послышались капризные нотки и капелька презрения. – Что за цвет? Я бы такое убожество никогда не надел, даже если бы меня лишили титула Мисс Вайкики.

- А эта ткань просто кошмар, - вторил ему второй, точно такой же капризный, чуть растягивая гласные. – Боже мой, да они тут с ума посходили. Носить такую ткань! Моя нежная кожа на такое не согласна.

- Моя тоже. Только подумай, что они должны носить на нежных частях тела!

- Не могу даже представить – мне становится страшно.

Кирк моментально проснулся и проморгался.

- Кстати, мне нравится цвет твоей формы, - томно выдохнул один из голосов. – Но Федерация никогда бы не позволила нам носить такую красоту.

- Спасибо, дорогой, - почти так же томно, почти развязно выдохнул второй. – А мне симпатичен твой цвет формы.

- Мы такие хорошенькие в этой форме! – кокетливо захихикал первый.

Кирк судорожно сглотнул и выпутался из одеяла, чтобы посмотреть на незваных и определенно необычных гостей.

- Ты только посмотри, какой хорошенький! – при виде него ахнул первый из визитеров – точная копия капитана Джеймса Тиберия Кирка, одетая в форменный джемпер радужных цветов… нет, не совсем радужных. Диагональных полос на джемпере было только шесть, но в глазах Кирка рябило как от всех семи.

- В самом деле, - поддакнула вторая копия Кирка, постукивая по своим поблескивающим от прозрачного блеска губам наманикюренным пальчиком. – Но это белье совершенно тебе не подходит, милый, - заявила копия, томно стреляя подведенными выразительными глазами на трусы капитана. Форма копии была возмутительно розовой, переходящей в цвет фуксии и нежного розоватого рассвета. – Лично я предпочитаю стринги.

- Пра-а-авда? – хлопнул накрашенными ресницами первый. – А я не люблю, чтобы меня что-либо стесняло, это так утомляет. Мое тело не выносит давления, если только оно не внутри от…

- Э… Джентльмены, вы кто и как вы сюда попали? – Кирк упер руки в бока.

- Какая поза! – восхищенно ахнул радужный, всплеснув руками. Розовый так и вовсе облизнул влажные губы, глядя Кирку в глаза.

- М-м-м, да я в такой позе просто секс-бог! – заявил он.

- Спасибо… наверное… - нерешительно произнес Кирк. – И все-таки, я повторю вопрос, кто вы и каким образом оказались в моей каюте?

- О-о-о, - застонал розовый Кирк. – Не произноси таких слов по отношению к этому ужасному месту! – в категорической форме заявил он, подняв руку и закрыв второй лицо.

- Мы – это ты, красавчик, - ответил радужный Кирк, виляя бедрами, подходя к Кирку. – Так уж выходит, - он развел руками и подмигнул ошалевшему капитану. – Ох, если я опоздаю на конкурс Мисс Гонолулу, я не знаю, что со мной сделает мистер Спок! – радужный снова отвлекся на глубоко личные темы.

- Зато я знаю, что сделает мой мистер Спок, если я не появлюсь в его каюте сегодня ночью, - поддержал радужного розовый.

Кирк округлил глаза, боясь даже предположить ответ.

- Мой бы не разговаривал со мной неделю, - тяжко вздохнул радужный.

- А мой отказался бы сделать мне ми…

- Джентльмены! – поднял руки Кирк. – Позвольте мне одеться… - оба разноцветных Кирка издали совершенно одинаковый стон, - …а потом мы обсудим сложившуюся ситуацию.

- Одеться! – горестно возопил радужный розовому. – Ты это слышал? О, мои бедные нервы! О мой безупречный вкус!

- Не могу этого видеть, - категорически заявил розовый, нажимая кнопку открывания двери и выходя в коридор.

Кирк развернулся к репликатору, чтобы получить новую форму и, ощутив на задней части своего тела обжигающий взгляд, полуобернулся – радужный облизывал верхнюю губу, потом прикусил нижнюю и причмокнул, когда понял, что раскрыт.

- Когда я последний раз принял такую позу, мистер Спок был так поражен, что не давал мне спать всю ночь, - заявил радужный.

- Выражал недовольство? – Кирк вытащил одежду из репликатора и принялся одеваться.

- Дорогой, если это было недовольство, я был бы не против, чтобы он выражал его почаще, - радужный опустил глаза на трусы капитана и снова тяжко вздохнул. – Но это белье просто ужасно и оно оскорбляет мой эстетически безупречный вкус, – заявил он.

- Это обычное белье, – Кирк пожал плечами.

- Обычное так скучно, - недовольно протянул радужный. – Боюсь даже представить, что на такой ужас говорит твой мистер Спок.

- Спок? – удивился Кирк. – А что он должен сказать о моем белье?

Глаза радужного широко распахнулись.

- Он ничего не говорит? Мой бы высказывал претензии до тех пор, пока я не нашел бы его языку лучшее применение. Как-то раз мы так долго спорили, что едва не сорвали конкурс Мисс Ямайка. Это было ужасно, я так переживал, что едва не оставил команду без сырного кекса!

- Кекса? – Кирк натянул джемпер и поправил волосы.

- Сырного кекса! – ответил радужный. – Если бы его попробовал, ты бы испытал почти райское наслаждение. Мистер Спок – лучший в галактике специалист по приготовлению сырного кекса. Могу дать рецептик твоему Споку, если хочешь, - он подмигнул совершенно сбитому с толку Кирку.

- Э… Конечно. Не уверен, что Спок умеет готовить…

- А мой проходил кулинар на Вулкане. И у моего Спока высшая степень по практике ми…

- …но я согласен. А как мне к Вам обращаться? – Кирк вдруг понял, что совершенно не поинтересовался именами двух новых знакомых.

- Для остальных можно просто – мой капитан, - томно выдохнул радужный, - но для тебя я Джим.

- Рад познакомиться, Джим, я… - Кирк протянул руку и Джим ее с удовольствием понежил в своей ухоженной руке.

- Ты тоже Джим, - нетерпеливо перебил Джим. – Пойдем в столовую, покажу, как делать сырный кекс.

Кирк развернулся к двери и успел сделать лишь шаг, как услышал полный неги полустон-полушепот:

- Моя попка бесподобна с этого ракурса.

Столовая для офицеров была полна как самих офицеров, так и капитанов Кирков всех цветов форм.

Один, тот, что был от пяток до шеи упакован в черную кожу, ошейник с шипами и массивные браслеты, собрал около себя почти весь научный отдел и Сулу; второго, в совершенно невзрачной серой форме, утешали девушки из геологической службы – серый Кирк с опаской поглядывал на кожаного и тихо плакал; Кирк в розовом очаровывал Ухуру, девушек-историков, биологов и вулканологов; Кирк в ярко-зеленом спорил со Скотти и инженерами; Кирк в белой майке-сетке активно строил глазки Чехову и безопасникам; Кирк в одних брюках и сапогах уже успел зажать парня из медотсека и изучал его зубную карту своим языком; Кирк в пурпурном сидел рядом со Споком, деликатно ел салат и вел высоконаучную беседу на вулканском языке, касающуюся теории перемещения во времени, пространстве, кварках, протонах, антиматерии и шестом измерении; Кирк в алом меланхолично чистил ногти сюрикеном и поглядывал на пурпурного. Прочие Кирки прочих цветов формы занимались чем и кем угодно, но преимущественно мужчинами.

- Приве-е-ет! – довольно пропер сопровождавший Кирка радужный, помахав рукой.

Кирки совершенно одинаково расцвели улыбками, заметив Кирка в стандартной форме, причем тот, что был в коже, плотоядно облизнулся, серый взглянул с надеждой на помощь, а алый так резко поднял руку, что сюрикен врезался в потолок.

- Извините, - пристыжено пробубнил алый, от ушей до груди залившись румянцем.

- Ничего, - Кирк взглянул на сюрикен, улыбнулся алому и прошел к пурпурному и Споку. – Доброе утро, джентльмены!

- Доброе утро, капитан, - хором ответили все Кирки и Спок. Нестройный хор голосов команды так же поприветствовал своего капитана.

- …наношу в два слоя, - снова защебетал розовый. – Один слой при такой нервной работе совершенно не держится – то открыть банку с кофе, то все эти тыканья в кнопки, то пилочка куда-то подевается…

- Как я Вас понимаю! – вздохнула Ухура. Девушки вокруг согласно закивали.

- Они любят ласку, - ворковал весь в коже и шипах. – Растения – как люди, некоторых нужно брать лаской и настойчивостью.

- То есть, Вы хотите сказать, что удавчатошипа тоже можно приручить лаской? – не поверил ушам Сулу.

- О, применение удавчатошипа – основа основ моей жизни! – кожаный даже приобнял Сулу. – Я без него даже заснуть не могу.

- Я пробовал даже около гондол вещества и антивещества, но это совершенно не то, что на капитанском кресле! – втолковывал ярко-зеленый Скотти и всем инженерам.

- Мистер Спок, нам придется выделить нашим гостям каюты, – решил Кирк, заказав себе завтрак и присаживаясь рядом с пурпурным и Споком.

- О, не беспокойтесь, капитан, - вежливо возразил пурпурный, - нам совершенно не требуется жилплощадь на день. По истечении этого дня мы все вернемся в свои Вселенные, чтобы соединиться со своими командами в духовной близости.

- О-о-ох! – раздался томный стон полуголого Кирка.

- Не всем удается сдерживать себя, - философски заметил пурпурный на такой неприкрытый стон чистого удовольствия. – Разные миры, разная культура. Немногие способны постичь тантри…

- Значит, это только на день? – уточнил Кирк. Пурпурный медленно кивнул в знак согласия.

- Мир нуждается в гармонии, капитан, - рассудил он. – Без гармонии нет гармоничных отношений как в команде, так и между капитаном и коммандером.

- Совершенно согласен, - вдруг ответил на такое заявление Спок.

- Вот как? – Кирк даже подумал обидеться. – Разве у нас негармоничные отношения, Спок?

- Вы тоже практикуете тантру? – вежливо поинтересовался пурпурный.

От столика, где шептались девушки с розовым Кирком, донеслось хихиканье, от столика, где обосновались ярко-зеленый Кирк и инженеры – завистливый стон. Каждая группка обсуждала что-то очень важное и, несомненно, интимное.

Алый же сидел в молчании, краснел, слушая болтовню розового, со вздохом достал из сапога миниатюрный ножик и принялся чистить лезвием ногти.

- Меня беспокоит количество оружия, - заметил Кирк, наблюдая за алым. Тот поднял голову, встретившись с ним глазами, покраснел еще больше, глубоко вздохнул и развел руками, показывая, что его-то как раз оружие и тем более его количество ни разу не беспокоит.

- Горячая кровь, - шепнул пурпурный, стреляя глазами на алого. – Доктор Маккой даже попросил его зайти в лазарет, чтобы убедиться, что он настоящий.

- А я думал, что вы… мы… что все настоящие, - удивился Кирк.

- Так и есть, но я имел в виду несколько другое, - пурпурный сложил ладони лодочкой и приложил их к сердцу, поклонившись капитану. – Простите мое косноязычие, джентльмены.

Кирк, как капитан, изучивший традиции всех известных культур, повторил его жест.

- Джим, все-таки зайдите в лазарет, - появившийся Боунс обратился именно к алому, даже не обратив внимания на присутствие настоящего капитана.

- Боунс, доброе утро! – поздоровался Кирк.

- Доброе, капитан, - тот торопливо кивнул Кирку и как клещ вцепился в алого. – Джим, это уникальный шанс, я должен Вас изучить!

- Доктор, это неловко, - алый покраснел до корней волос и уронил ножик.

- Ах, уверен, что он милый и талантливый капитан, - пурпурный аккуратно отложил вилку и нож, - но его пищевые пристрастия кажутся мне несколько нелогичными. Но я уверен, что в его Вселенной это совершенно обычное дело, как в моей – пристрастие к тантрическому се…

- А что с ним не так? – перебил Кирк.

- О-о-о, мистер Спок меня так утомил, что я уснул, даже забыв закрыть иллюминатор! – розовый, сидя на столе и качая ногой, махнул рукой на засмеявшихся девушек.

Алый фыркнул и широко улыбнулся, обнажив идеальный прикус белоснежных зубов и наличие острых длинных клыков.

Кирк округлил глаза, глядя на вампира, а тот, заметив, что на него смотрит капитан корабля, смутился еще больше, неловко нагнулся за ножиком, задев соседний столик с ярко-зеленым, даже не заметившим такого грубоватого жеста, потом поднялся на столик, подпрыгнул до потолка, выдрав из обшивки свой сюрикен, тяжело опустился на пол, задев розового, от неожиданности ахнувшего и пригрозившего оставить невежу без сладкого, после чего, окончательно смутившись, сунул в руку Боунса ножик и сюрикен и ушел вместе с доктором.

- Это будет долгий день, - решил Кирк, провожая глазами вампира и своего доктора и почему-то не боясь ни за Боунса, ни за команду, уверенный в том, что даже капитан-вампир не навредит команде своего соседа по зеркальной Вселенной.

- Мы можем чем-нибудь помочь Вам, капитан, - предложил пурпурный, - пока Вы и мистер Спок уединитесь.

- Уединимся? – Кирк промахнулся вилкой мимо помидора. – Для чего?

- О-о-ох! Да-а-а! - довольно стонал полуголый, придерживая медработника под ягодицы, усадив его на свои колени. Народу вокруг вообще не было дела до парочки.

- Для познания друг друга, - пурпурный с нежностью взглянул на стонущую парочку в углу столовой.

- Простите, для чего? – не понял Кирк.

- Для занятия любовью, - перевел пурпурный.

Кирк задел край тарелки, отчего она свалилась на пол и разбилась.

- Но мы не любовники! – на такое довольно громкое заявление все до единого Кирки обернулись. Серый громко всхлипнул и уткнулся девушке-геологу в грудь, розовый и радужный хором воскликнули: «Противный!», а кожано-шипастый бросил на капитана полный неприязни взгляд.

- То есть, как?! – возмущенно воскликнул полуголый, оторвавшись от губ медработника.

- Да ты не в себе! – пророкотал лимонно-желтый, заиграв внушительными мышцами.

- Быть этого не может! – возмутился черно-белый.

- Капитан, это недопустимо, - согласился с прочими пурпурный. – Вы нарушаете гармонию мира. Мы все любим наших коммандеров и мы, каждый из нас, создаем гармоничные пары с нашими Споками.

- Но я не… - Кирк осекся, оглядевшись по сторонам – на него смотрели с укоризной, на него смотрели с неприязнью и презрением. Даже девушки его собственного экипажа укоризненно и неодобряюще качали головой. – Мистер Спок, скажите же им, что мы не пара! – шепотом взмолился Кирк.

- Если я признаю этот факт, я рискую причинить боль нашим гостям, капитан, - безжалостно добил логикой Спок.

- Я немедленно ухожу! – заявил радужный. – Это неслыханное нарушение Первой директивы! И не уговаривайте меня дать Вам рецепт сырного кекса, противный! – он ткнул в Кирка пальцем и под стоны обидевшихся девушек покинул столовую, виляя бедрами.

Народ зашевелился, Кирки вставали, шумно отодвигая стулья, уходили, бросая недовольные взгляды на Кирка, уходили и офицеры, но ни один по непонятной причине не осуждал Спока.

- Вам нужно очистить чакры, - посоветовал пурпурный, поднявшись и сложив ладони лодочкой у сердца, поклонившись сначала Кирку, потом Споку. – Желаю постичь просветление и достичь духовной и сексуальной гармонии, джентльмены. Мир вам!

- Да, мир, - озадаченно ответил Кирк, оставшись со Споком вдвоем. Впрочем, коммандер тоже не стал задерживаться, пожелав капитану приятного аппетита и заявив, что пора принимать вахту на мостике. Оставшись в одиночестве с недоеденным завтраком, Кирк горько вздохнул. – Духовной – можно, но какой уж тут секс, когда… Эх-х-х…

Сплетни распространились по всему кораблю со скоростью мысли, так что, когда Кирк взошел на мостик, где в его кресле уже сидел Кирк в серебристо-голубом, проводивший худощавую фигуру коммандера и неодобрительно взглянувший на Кирка, Кирк почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

Серебристо-голубой молча уступил капитанское кресло, молча подошел к Споку и так же молча погладил его руку двумя пальцами, на что настоящий Кирк вздыбил метафорический загривок и метафорически же ощетинился иглами – серебристо-голубой целовался со Споком на мостике, а Спок даже не возражал!

- Мистер… капитан… Вы! – Кирк даже вскочил со своего места.

- Капитан? – Спок обернулся на окрик.

Из открывшегося лифта вышли Сулу, Чехов, Скотти и Ухура, молча пройдя на свои места и сменяя вахту предыдущей смены.

- Вот именно! – вдруг громко произнес Чехов.

- Мистер Чехов, в чем дело? – вспылил Кирк.

- Ни в чем, капитан, - ответил тот, пряча глаза. – Простите, капитан.

- И не поймет, - пробормотал Сулу под нос.

- Вы о чем, мистер Сулу? – спросил Кирк, совершенно не понимая своих людей.

- Капитан, позвольте, я объясню, - попросил Спок, явно наслаждающийся поглаживанием своих пальцев пальцами серебристо-голубого. Кирк очень постарался не вышвырнуть себя из иной Вселенной, чтобы тот, другой, прекратил соблазнять его коммандера.

- Я слушаю, мистер Спок.

- Капитан – телепат, - пояснил Спок, слегка зеленея. – И не только контактный.

- А я почему не слышу его? – уточнил Кирк, прищурившись на своего наглого двойника даже не удосужившегося повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть Кирку в глаза.

- Он не хочет с Вами разговаривать, капитан, - сообщил Спок.

- Мистер… капитан… Вы! – снова начал Кирк. – Прошу посторонних очистить мостик!

Чехов хихикнул. Ухура громко вздохнула, очевидно, поймав транслирующуюся телепатическую мысль серебристо-голубого, после чего тот покинул мостик, перед этим подняв руку и двумя пальцами проведя по губам Спока, вызвав у Кирка прилив крови к лицу, учащение сердцебиения и приступ бешенства.

Так уж было заведено, что в этот день ни клингоны не нападали, ни ромуланцы не шалили, ни загадочные ионные штормы не налетали из ниоткуда, ни инопланетные захватчики не объявляли себя очередными властелинами Вселенной. Но именно этот день именно этого текущего года стал персональным адом для капитана Кирка.

Кирки иных миров разбрелись по всему кораблю, корабль встал на прикол на орбите мирной планеты класса М, капитан даже дал экипажу увольнительную на берег, но Киркам все было мало.

Сперва на мостике нарисовался розовый, севший прямо на консоль Ухуры, поделившийся с ней пилочкой для ногтей и принявшийся болтать про своего Спока, с которым он как-то раз прошел всю галактику и конкурс Мисс Гавайи, где занял первое место, которое отметил со Споком прямо на сцене.

Следующим был серебристо-голубой, вернувшийся к Чехову и… о чем он там говорил телепатически, Кирк не знал, но Чехов смеялся как девчонка.

После этого на мостик вознесся самый яркий, самый ослепительный Кирк из всех Кирков – золотой от волос до ботинок, сияющий как солнце улыбкой и блеском ткани, проигнорировавший как капитана, так и прочих, подошедший прямо к Споку и без предисловий принявшийся целовать и лапать его.

Кирк едва не подавился собственным языком от такой наглости, задохнулся от обиды и боли, когда увидел, что Спок так же страстно отвечает этому сияющему капитану иного мира, вытерпел постанывания золотого, выдержал вид ладоней Спока на бедрах золотого, закрыл глаза и стиснул зубы, когда золотой принялся облизывать кончик острого уха коммандера под одобряющие возгласы розового и тихое постанывание самого Спока, в конце концов прогнал всех посторонних, сделал Споку выговор, высидел до конца вахты и покинул мостик быстрее остальных, решив запереться в каюте до наступления нового дня.

Хотя план был продуман, пришлось отложить его выполнение на некоторое время и заглянуть в лазарет, чтобы просто убедиться, что с доктором все в порядке.

Боунс, Кристина и Мбенга сидели на койках и слушали задушевные рассказы алого о том, сколько крови они со Споком попортили командованию, сколько выпили у врагов, как кровно породнились, как ежедневно обменивались не только кровью, но и прочими жидкостями.

- Спок потрясающий, - услышал Кирк голос алого. – Вы бы знали, каков он на вкус! Божественный нектар и амброзия, способные возродить к жизни.

- Джим, заходи! – Боунс приветливо помахал рукой Кирку, едва его заметив, но Кирк тотчас ушел, не в силах слышать восторги, расточаемые его коммандеру.

Кирки были везде – от лифта до инженерного отсека, от лазарета до мостика, даже в каюте капитана дремал Кирк в коричневом, вися вниз головой на какой-то перекладине и завернувшись в нечто коричневое, на вид кожаное, на ощупь прохладное и на воротнике пушистое. Кем был этот коричневый, Кирк узнавать не стал, как не стал и будить, опасаясь, что попросту не сладит с этим Кирком и тот может его покалечить.

В комнате отдыха сидели сразу шестнадцать Кирков, увлеченно обсуждающих все достоинства своих Споков, яростно спорившие, чей Спок лучше, чей больше умеет и знает, и чей наиболее искусен как партнер.

Двух Кирков увлеченных друг дружкой Кирк обнаружил в пустовавшей каюте, куда решил заглянуть, чтобы отдохнуть от всех Кирков. Оранжевый увлеченно вжимал бежевого в стену и совершенно не обращал внимания на нежданного вуайериста в виде капитана. Впрочем, кто был оранжевым, а кто бежевым, Кирк не был уверен, потому как оба джемпера валялись на полу, а двое совершенно одинаковых мужчин были поглощены только друг другом.

Видимо, эти двое были из мира, где заниматься сексом можно было с кем угодно, при этом оставаясь верным каждый своему Споку.

На обзорной палубе обнаружилась группа энсинов под руководством темно-серого Кирка, проповедовавшего целомудрие до брака и верность супругу. Кем был супруг темно-серого, даже не нужно было спрашивать.

Даже на запасной рубке нашлись трое Кирков, занимавшихся разработкой квантовых скачков в пространстве и времени, одновременно с этим спорящих, какой возраст Спока наиболее гармоничен по отношению к каждому Кирку, успевавших поедать многочисленные сандвичи, поглощать кофе и пишущих маркерами неведомые формулы прямо на полу, возясь на коленях, изредка пиная друг дружку, зачеркивая неверных цифры и выхватывая сандвичи друг у дружки быстрее, чем зазевавшийся коллега-физик успел бы вонзить в него зубы.

Старшины, замученные тремя гениями, бегающие от репликатора и обратно с полными подносами еды и чашками с кофе, бросили на Кирка умоляющие взгляды.

В оранжерее обнаружился только один Кирк, но то, что он вытворял с растением, называя его именем Спока, поразило Кирка до глубины души.

Вывод напрашивался сам собой – все до единого Кирки состояли в счастливых связях со своими Споками, и только он один сказал, что он и Спок не пара.

К восьми вечера по местному времени Кирки начали исчезать, что огорчило экипаж и обрадовало капитана.

Одним из первых исчез жизнерадостный розовый, успевший чмокнуть Ухуру в щечку и бросить полный обожания взгляд на Спока. Вторым пропал радужный, нацарапавший рецепт сырного кекса для Спока, поцеловавший его по-вулкански и назвав Кирка противным. Весь день занятый одним из медиков полуголый пропал, доведя свою работу до победного и бурного конца. Кожано-шипастый исчез прямо на глазах Сулу, когда давал тому советы о наиболее полезном ухаживании за растениями типа лиан.

Алый растворился в воздухе в лазарете, успев поднять тост «За кровную любовь до рассвета!», серебристо-голубой и золотой, почти одинаково зацеловывающие Спока, пропали под тяжкие вздохи Чехова, которому понравилась форма золотого и телепатия серебристо-голубого.

Опустела оранжерея и свободная каюта, разбрелись энсины с обзорной палубы, комната отдыха погрузилась в молчание, инженерная и каюта капитана будто осиротели.

Кирк принял сообщения со всех палуб, горько улыбнулся и лег на кровать, закрыв глаза. Настроение упало до отметки ниже нуля. Весь день он был вынужден наблюдать за собой из различных миров, но все прочие Кирки были абсолютно счастливы, любимы, влюблены и не одиноки, как единственный Кирк, который во всеуслышание сказал, что он и Спок – не любовники.

К одиннадцати часам Энтерпрайз снова стал обычным кораблем обычной Федерации с обычными людьми и обычным капитаном, который был обычно несчастен и обычно же одинок.

На сигнал в дверь Кирк даже не открыл глаз.

- Войдите, - пробормотал он, отвернувшись к стене.

- Капитан, - от зашедшего в каюту Спока приятно пахло выпечкой.

- Спок, - убито прошептал Кирк.

- Капитан Кирк иного мира дал мне рецепт сырного кекса, - Спок подошел ближе к кровати.

- Рад за него, - Кирк обхватил подушку обеими руками и спрятал в нее нос, чтобы не чувствовать дразнящего запаха кекса.

- Капитан… Джим, Вы обиделись? – спросил Спок.

- Обиделся? Я? – Кирк резко развернулся. – С чего бы мне обижаться на флиртующих, развязных, кожаных и прочих Кирков?

Спок поднял бровь и сунул в руки капитана тарелку с куском кекса.

- Я не могу найти ответ на поставленный вопрос, Джим, но я постараюсь выяснить возможные причины обиды, - терпеливо ответил он, влажно поблескивая испачканными в прозрачном блеске губами – один из Кирков прощался особенно бурно и очень даже возможно, что с языком.

Пока Кирк накручивал себя, в каюте погас свет, оставив только неясную подсветку неких радужных предметов, похожих на камни, расположенных в изголовье кровати – очевидно, подарок одного из Кирков.

- Перепады напряжения, - пояснил Спок, подойдя к компьютеру и нажимая связь. Компьютер не ответил, дверь каюты не открылась.

- Оставь, Спок, - попросил Кирк от кровати. – Скотти починит и доложит.

- Согласен, капитан, - Спок бросил попытки достучаться до внешнего мира и прошел к кровати.

- Садись, - Кирк похлопал рядом с собой. – А сам пробовал этот кекс? – спросил он, все еще держа в руках тарелку.

- Пробовал. Я нашел вкус довольно необычным, но, безусловно, приятным.

- Не сомневаюсь, - Кирк глубоко вздохнул.

- Джим, Вы позволите? – Спок поднял вилку и отломил кусок кекса.

Кирк пожал плечами, подумав, что Спок сам съест, но он поднес кусочек ко рту капитана. Ничего другого, как принять угощение, тому не оставалось – на языке растекся вкус мягкого сыра, нежность суфле и чего-то еще, неуловимого, но приятного.

- М-м-м! – довольно протянул Кирк, облизнув губы. – Вкусно!

Он самостоятельно потянулся к кексу, столкнулся с пальцами Спока и замер, не зная, что дальше делать. Впрочем, то самое неопределяемое в кексе как-то неопределенно подействовало на капитана, заставив его слегка погладить пальцы коммандера, потом отломить небольшой кусок кекса и поднести его к губам Спока. Даже если бы Спок укусил его, оттолкнул или бы отшатнулся, Кирк бы понял, но…

Спок осторожно принял угощение, задел губами пальцы Кирка, глядя ему в глаза и…

Большего капитану уже не требовалось.

Тарелка отправилась на репликатор, Кирк, зачарованно наблюдая, как его пальцы обцеловывают, не выдержал и повалил коммандера на кровать, накрывая его губы, соблазнительно пахнувшие сырным кексом, своими в горячем, жадном и желанном поцелуе.

Над влюбленными мягко светили радужные камнеподобные предметы.

Во второй рубке шепотом переругивались трое Кирков, переключая кнопки и пиная друг дружку, когда один мешал другому, пили кофе и бросали быстрые взгляды на уснувших старшин. Кирки очень торопились доделать расчеты, но случайно стерли все записи, пролив кофе на пол, случайно же вырубили свет на всем корабле и случайно догадались о том, как совершать квантовые скачки между мирами. Решив как-нибудь заглянуть друг к другу в гости, трое физиков обнялись и пропали с корабля.

Кирк проснулся в самом лучезарном настроении, лежа на груди вулканца и слушая мерный ритм его сердцебиения, зная, что это сердце, пусть и расположенное не там, где у людей, бьется только для него, для его капитана Кирка.

- Доброе утро, Джим, - длинные пальцы Спока огладили щеку капитана – тот повернул голову и поймал их в плен своих губ и зубов, осторожно прикусив кожу и слегка ее посасывая. Реакция Спока не заставила долго себя ждать – тот тихо охнул и едва слышно застонал от удовольствия.

- Доброе утро, Спок, - Кирк выпустил пальцы изо рта и подтянулся к губам коммандера. – А что вообще содержалось в этом кексе? Какой-то афродизиак?

- Сыр двадцати сортов, сливки, творог и сахар, - Спок закрыл глаза, подставляя уши под ласковые поцелуи капитана.

- Сахар? А я думал, что сахар вызывает у вулканцев чувство опьянения.

- Так и есть, но содержание сахара в кексе минимально.

- Поэтому он тебя расслабил, - Кирк тронул кончиком языка острую вершинку уха Спока и огладил ладонями грудную клетку вулканца. – А почему тогда так отреагировал я?

- Не могу знать, Джим, - Спок обнял своего капитана и скользнул пальцем в расщелину между его ягодицами. – Думаю, во всем виновата ревность.

Кирк не стал спорить – ревность так ревность.

Он столько лет мечтал о коммандере, столько раз представлял их первый поцелуй и так боялся, что Спок его не поймет, оттолкнет, что загнал свои желания так глубоко, как только смог, а явление Кирков из других миров поставило его контроль под сомнение, ревность и злость на более удачливых капитанов сделали свое дело, а то, с какой самоуверенностью капитаны целовали его Спока, то, с каким желанием он им отвечал, и вовсе вызывало мучение. Наверное, не в кексе было дело, но когда Спок пришел к нему в каюту, когда угостил, когда погас свет, а эти радужные штуки придали каюте романтичный интимный полумрак, Кирк не выдержал и пошел ва-банк.

Ночь, полная неги, довольных стонов, вскриков, объятий, ласк, поцелуев, влажных шлепков плоти о плоть, прошла довольно плодотворно, и Кирк уснул, утомленный многочасовым сексом, на груди Спока, даже во сне обнимая своего коммандера и ревнуя его ко всем прочим Киркам.

- М-м-м, Спок, - прошептал Кирк, оторвавшись от губ вулканца, - как ты думаешь, с чем мы столкнемся в следующем году?

- Не знаю, но уверен, это будет чрезвычайно познавательно, - ответил Спок, поглаживая и возбуждая капитана.

- Представь, что это будет корабль, полный Споков иных миров? – Кирк едва не облизнулся от такой фантазии, но был схвачен, брошен на кровать лицом в подушку, зацелован и…

Как оказалось, Спок умел не только улыбаться, рычать, стонать и просить еще, Спок ревновал Кирка не хуже ревности самого Кирка к прочим Спокам. Но у этого Спока было одно преимущество – этому Кирку был нужен только этот Спок и никакой больше.

До следующего Самайна оставалось всего 364 земных дня.


End file.
